War Mage Chronicles
by DraciPhenix
Summary: Harry is the last desendent of the Founding Four and Merlin, let's see how he handles it.


AN: I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy.

Harry Potter sighed, as he looked at the watch on his cousin, Dudley's wrist. It was five minutes until his eleventh Birthday. The young boy looked down at the dust, where he had drawn the shape of a cake with Happy B-day Harry on it.

Harry put his head in his hands as he remembered what had brought the Dursley's & him to this tiny shack on an island out in the middle of nowhere. It had all began when Harry had received a letter, a letter that was addressed to him for once. But before he could read the letter, his uncle had taken it, read it & thrown it into the fire with a look of horror. The strangest thing was that the next morning four more identical letters for Harry had arrived; his large Uncle Vernon had thrown each one unturned and unopened into the fire. Each day after that the amount of letters kept increasing, and everyday Vernon would throw them into the fire so that Harry could never read them. Until one day his uncle cracked and made everyone pack up and leave hoping to never see another letter. It hasn't worked yet.

Harry glanced at his cousin's watch again. It was one minute until midnight. Harry finished drawing the candles as he heard the watch go off.

"Make a wish Harry." Spoke the eleven year old quietly into the darkness of the room. The green-eyed boy took a breath & blew on the dust cake until it was gone. Suddenly, the room was filled with a strange golden light. Harry jumped up from the ground. The walls were glowing & the fireplace had turned into a bright gold color, though the flames weren't moving at the moment.

"Dudley, wake up! Something strange is going on... Dudley?" asked Harry looking over to the large boy. Harry walked over to the boy & tried to wake him up knowing that if he did Petunia & Vernon would yell at him for waking their precious little boy, which is completely wrong since the last time Dudley was little, he was a year old. But something was wrong, Dudley would not wake up & Harry suspected that if he tried to wake the senior Dursleys' they would not awaken either.

'What am I going to do?' thought Harry as he looked around the room from the corner he chose to hide in for now. Harry noticed that in one corner of the shack that there was a pure white color. As Harry watched in fascination, the light took the form of three males and two females.

They were dressed in what appeared to be strange looking coats, or bath robes. The oldest man was wearing a Silver robe. The two males on either side of the oldest were wearing a Crimson Red and an Emerald Green robe respectfully. The two females on the ends were wearing a Sapphire Blue and Sun fire Yellow robe respectfully. As Harry stood in his corner observing the group they started to talk amongst themselves.

"Grandfather, where are we?", the crimson robed male asked the older male.

"We are in a shack, young Godric.", The silver robed male answered with a playful smirk, as the rest of the group attempted to hide their smiles.

"Smartass." Godric whispered to himself, though he knew everyone heard him.

"I knew that part, Merlin. I meant who are we looking for? And why is everyone with us this time?", Godric asked more specifically this time as he glared at the group around him. Harry, who was still observing the group, let out a small gasp at the mention of Merlin. Harry then noticed that the group was looking at his hiding spot. 'Crap. Well might as well make my presence known now.' Harry thought as he mustered up his courage to face the group that had suddenly appeared before him.

"To answer your questions Godric," Merlin said as he was looking toward Harry's hiding spot, "He is who we are here for, and he is also the last of all of us here. Hadrian James Potter." Merlin finished explaining as Harry decided to show himself at last. 'He looks just like me when I was his age.'

"Ah Harry, how nice of you to join us." Merlin said as he spread his arms out to the rest of the group. Merlin lifted a staff from inside his robe and pointed it at an empty spot near them, and as the tip of the staff gave off a soft white glow, six chairs popped into existence. "Please, sit with us. We have much to discuss, and I'm sure you have many questions by now."


End file.
